yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Notices
April 10 * New event, Trickster Bunny Story, announced ** Drole, Morta, Nero, and Welger are the event princes ** Gacha on April 12 12:00 JST ** Event on April 13 15:00 JST * By April 11 15:00 JST, using app version 1.21.1 will be required to play April 9 * Meeting with the Princes ~ Country of Aspiration - Circo Chapter~ ** Luna Jewel Exchange is available until April 17 23:59 JST ** Limited Event Fairies which appeared until December 2016 are also available for exchange. For a full list please go here. April 8 * Drole and Morta will be in a Luna Jewel quest on April 9 15:00 JST April 7 * World Pick-Up Gacha ** Each day focuses on a particular country ** Event versions of princes will also be available ** Gacha is from April 8 12:00 - April 12 11:59 JST. Days reset at 12:00 JST ** Schedule: *** Day 1 - Country of Snow - Frost (Enstars), Graysia (Snowing), Synny (Enstars) *** Day 2 - Country of Aspiration - Nero, Welger *** Day 3 - Country of Calendar - Hanare, Hinoto (Mononoke), Inui, Kanoto *** Day 4 - Country of Rainbow - Leeya (Easter), Oswald (Snowing), Thinpla (Easter), Droite (Easter) * Awakening Fairies and Trainers will have a rate-up in the Friend Coin Gacha. All Awakening Fairies, including Fairy Princesses and Fairy Queens, can be rolled within the period. ** Period: April 8 0:00 - April 17 23:59 JST. April 6 * Drole's Day of a Prince quest available until May 4 12:59 JST April 5 * A fully voiced story, featuring the Jewel Princes, is available under the anime shorts page. Reading it the first time rewards you one gem. ** Period: April 5 15:00 - April 15 12:59 JST * Glitch on Tamago's gold has been fixed. Users can now say farewell. * Regarding the compensation for training Tamago, as of 17:30 JST the staff has noted that some users received two Gentle Legendary Trainers and no Cute Legendary Trainers ** The staff will transfer one Cute Legendary Trainer to affected users ** For those who received all attributes correctly, the staff will transfer one Gentle Legendary Trainer April 4 * Theme for April's Koisuru Ouji-sama is Hiking ** The princes featured along with their schedule are as follows: *** April 4 15:00 - 11 12:59 JST - Toya *** April 11 15:00 - 18 12:59 JST - Kagetora *** April 18 15:00 - 25 12:59 JST - Toni *** April 25 15:00 - May 2 12:59 JST - Gerald * Scheduled Maintenance on April 5 2:00 - 4:00 JST ** The maintenance is to fix the abnormally high gold Tamago gives when you bid farewell ** Compensation will be sent to the present box after maintenance *** 3 gems and 2,000,000 gold for users who logged in within April 1 0:00 - 23:59 JST *** Additionally, those who trained Tamago at least once before the maintenance period will receive the gold spent for training and Legendary Trainers, one of each attribute April 2 * Spring's Arrival Special Login Bonus ** One gem will be given for 10 days ** Login Bonus Period: April 2 5:00 - April 21 4:59 JST Past Updates Click here for the archive. Category:Gameplay